


Terms Of Service

by fabricdragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Genie/Djinn, Canon-Typical Violence, Djinni & Genies, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wishes, genie Jim Moriarty, mormor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: A fic prompt by Conduitstreetcat given my own  little twist...Sebastian Moran needed something to live for or something to die for... and he got his wish.





	Terms Of Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Sebastian Moran had come home from the war… except he really hadn’t.  Every night he was either reliving his worst nightmares, or his best memories, and during the day he was crawling into a bottle to escape them.  When he wasn’t drinking he was wandering around London, trying to get used to the noise, and the… the sheer not-warfare of it all.

He’d taken to wandering into odd shops, antique stores, pawn shops… collecting things that reminded him of places he’d been, or would like to go.  Often he woke up the next day with some odd new trinket perched on his bedside table or sitting in his living room with no recollection of how it got there…

The meter tall statue of Shiva was…startling… when he woke up and staggered to go to the bathroom.

He’d wandered, half way through a bottle of vodka–or was it tequila?– into yet another shop and spotted a ring engraved in Farsi… he bought it on a whim.  It was gold, and set with a polished gem that was a smoky brown that was almost black with a distorted star pattern that made it look like an eye…

Sebastian didn’t remember getting home, but he was, and he was turning the ring around his hand–it fit, and that was rare– and trying to sound out the words…

The room got darker, and his eyes were already hazy from drink when a pair of dark eyes looked at him out of the gloom.  It didn’t surprise him–he saw worse things when he shut his eyes after all, and he waited to see what kind of dream this would be.

“I am bound to grant you three wishes, my master… although…” and here the voice took on an amused tone, “I don’t think you should wish for more drink…”

“I don’t want more drink…” Sebastian tried to make out a shape, but it was hazy and smoky and he couldn’t. “Three wishes? God, did I fall asleep watching a genie movie?”

“You do not sleep, although I don’t think you are over far from it…” the voice was eerie, and Sebastian shivered. “Tell me… what do you wish for? Wealth? Women? Power?”

Sebastian laughed bitterly, “What good is any of that to me? I’m home from the war and I hate it here… it’s too quiet and who wants a killer in civilization?  What is there for me to do?  I flinch every time I hear a sudden noise or a garbage bin clatter, and I wake up at night screaming and begging and I don’t even know whether I’m begging to go back…”

The voice said quietly, “You miss it, but you fear it…or… no, you fear what you have become… you fear and hate that you have become someone who is not suited to this life… you enjoy what you became too much.”

Sebastian felt like someone had thrown ice water over him, “…Yes.”

“That I have seen before…”  The voice said, and Sebastian had the impression of a cocked head and a curious gaze. “So tell me what you DO wish for... you know what it is, you have only to say it– to dare to speak it.”

Sebastian stood up with his bottle and bitterly answered the hallucination, “I wish I had something worth living for, or if not that? Something worth dying for.”  And he staggered off to the bedroom.

The shadows coalesced into a man in a dark suit, with dark hair and eyes the color of a smoky gem.

“Your wish is granted…”

 


End file.
